thesaiyenpagefandomcom-20200214-history
Sedus is Back!
When Vikarko (see page Vikarko, a Dark Saiyan) brought back the Dark Dragon Balls, with the original ones, he also wished Dodorios back to life. Dodorios found Vikarko useless now. Dodorios killed Vikarko. Now Dodorios is back to finish his original task, to kill the Saiyans from Earth! He would need some help, which is why he added on to the Dark Saiyan Clan anyway, right? Sedus went back to Infernus to find some fellow Dark Saiyans to fight with. His two best GOKU AND GOTEN! He planned to bring them back to Earth to fight and kill other Saiyans. His main targets. Vegeta, Trunks and Goku's other son Gohan. Will Goku and Goten actually kill their friends and family? Do they have a choice? NO! Goku and Goten's Attack Goku and Goten arrive on Earth shortly after the Returnal of Sedus/Dodorios, this was all going as Dodorios planned. "Heres our first victim," Dodorios said grinning. He meant Trunks, he was already weakened from Vikarko's shot. "Yes, master," Goku and Goten agreed simultaneosly. "Attack," demanded Dodorios. And with that they shot a volley of blasts killing the already weak Trunks. Sedus noticed a drop in Goten and Goku's power level's. They were weaker. "Perhaps, it was just the fighting, weak Saiyans," he thought. And they went around to search for Gohan or Vegeta. "Ahhh! Vegeta," Dodorios spoke. "Who are you?" Vegeta asked back. "Oh, don't mind me, I won't be the one to kill you." Dodoros revealed his new creations of Kakarot and son. "K-kakarot." Vegeta said in a confused manner. "Noooooooo!" Vegeta yelled as Goku blasted him away and killing Vegeta. Goku and Goten again got weaker. Dodorios remained confused. "Oh well," he said, "we still have one left target, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Attack of Father to Son Dodorios was near completion of the extinction of all good behaving Saiyans. Just one more. The only had one left to kill. That was Goku's son Gohan. Gohan was studiying for classes when he saw Dodorios, behind him. "Come with me, son, we have some business to finish, HAHAHAHAHA!" He took Gohan to his father and brother. Changed, completely changed, were his father and brother. "DADDY YOU ARE RED!" he cried. "Please daddy don't do it!" Goku saw, for once, he saw. There was no evil in him, none at all. He turned back to normal again, he has not been this way since his forced training at Infernus. "GOHAN, WHAT AM I DOING?'' The only one more confused was Sedus. ''"Goku, stop this at once, you fool!" Sedus demanded. Goku's Last and Final Attack on Sedus When Goku had perceived what had happened to him he was furious. "YOU PSYCHO! YOU MADE ME KILL MY FRIENDS!" Goku screamed. Out of nowhere he threw a punch on Sedus. "DIE, YOU COWARD!" He threw another punch which hit Sedus. Sedus was stunned, he could not fight. He just laid there, half conscious-half dead. Goku threw a final blast which disintegrated Sedus. Goku sat next to Sedus's remains, just thinking, he did not have anything else to do but sit and think. Sedus was dead. So was Goku's best friend. "I killed him," Goku thought, "Vegeta and his son." How could he live like this? He held the half-reddened Goten, who was now turning normal as well, in his arms for a very long time. See The After Math for the rest of the Sedus Saga. Will Goku's friends be reserected, what will his plan to resserect them be? Find out next Dragon Ball AF!